Kamino
Kamino, called Planet of Storms was the watery world where the Clone Army for the Galactic Republic was created, as well as the Kamino Home Fleet. It was inhabited by a race of tall, elegant beings called the Kaminoans, who kept to themselves and were known for their cloning technology. Kamino was located just south of the Rishi Maze, and was governed by the Ruling Council of Kamino, headed by Prime Minister Lama Su. Astronomy and geography Kamino was in a system of 13 planets orbiting an aging star south of the Rishi Maze, a dwarf satellite galaxy in a decaying orbit around the main galaxy. The stormy waterworld of Kamino was located in Wild Space. Kamino was the fifth of the 13 planets in the Kamino system, that mysteriously lay on its own between the Rishi Maze and the main galactic disk. The planet orbited an aging star called Kamino and had three moons that orbited the planet itself, including Korasa. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered 100% of the surface. Although there were a few islands that were once mountains, they were rained on almost every second. It was subject to savage storms and powerful lightning bursts that could be seen from orbit. Sentient life .]] Being somewhat secluded from the rest of the galaxy, little is known about the origin of the Kaminoans. There were many peculiarities about the particulars of Kaminoan physiology: their digitigrade stance, once adapted for firm seabeds, eventually only saw use in the hallways of their science facilities, while only male Kaminoans exhibited fin ridges along the rear of their small, bulbous skulls. The almond-shaped eyes were able to see color only in the ultraviolet spectrum. Therefore, what appeared as white dwellings were actually colored with shades that Humans and other humanoid species couldn't see. Kaminoans rode flying cetaceans called aiwhas. Indigenous to the planet Naboo, these aiwhas probably have been created using cloning technology. History As a resourceful adaptations, the Kaminoans survived the Great Flood of their planet's continents. The Kaminoan used cloning to keep themselves sustained. Throughout its history, the location and very existence of Kamino was known to only a handful of beings. In 3,996 BBY, following the devastation of Ossus, a number of artifacts saved from Ossus were hidden in the ruins of Derem City by Jedi Master Qalsneek the Bull. After the Jedi Civil War, Kaminoan kyber darts were being used in the galaxy, but most beings were ignorant of their source. Kamino was able to survive through the worst ages in the galaxy like the worst wars before the Clone Wars. In later years, the Kaminoans created saberdarts, similar to the older kyber dart. These deadly weapons were favored by bounty hunter Jango Fett. The Kaminoans created clone miners to work in the mines of Subterrel. While on Subterrel prospecting, Dexter Jettster became familiar with the Kaminoan cloners, and even found a saberdart. Clone Wars The Clone Army In 32 BBY, Sifo-Dyas placed an order with the Kaminoans for a Clone Army. Darth Tyranus, at the bidding of Darth Sidious, murdered Sifo-Dyas to keep the creation of this army secret from the Jedi and the Republic. Tyranus then recruited Jango Fett to serve as Prime Clone. Fett agreed on the condition the Kaminoans create him an unaltered clone, his son Boba Fett. Jango raised Boba on Kamino for the next ten years. , capital of Kamino.]] Obi-Wan Kenobi was directed there in 22 BBY to follow a lead on the whereabouts of Senator Padmé Amidala's would-be assassin through a single saberdart. This saberdart had been used by Jango Fett to murder Zam Wesell before she could be interrogated by Kenobi. Kenobi had the dart identified by Dexter Jettster. Jettster directed him to Kamino, and Obi-Wan and Yoda were disturbed that Kamino had apparently been erased from the Jedi Archives. During Obi-Wan's stay on Kamino at Tipoca City, he discovered the source of the Clone Army's genetic code, Jango Fett, and his "son," Boba Fett. Once he was discovered, Jango and Boba narrowly escaped the planet with Obi-Wan close behind. The battles begin Yoda later went to the planet to receive a desperately needed contingent of clone troopers to assist in the rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and the Jedi Knights in the Battle of Geonosis, which began the infamous Clone Wars. When the Separatists discovered the source of the clones, Commander Merai launched an attack on Kamino at the bidding of Passel Argente, but the First Battle of Kamino, 22 BBY, was won by the Republic. In the Second Battle of Kamino there was an attempt by Mandalore the Resurrector and his Mandalorians to destroy a cloning facility, but it was foiled by the clone trooper garrison. Post-Clone War Kamino Fighting the Empire With the rise of the Galactic Empire, Kamino found itself under Imperial control. A small number of Kaminoans, resentful of the Empire's presence on their world, began to breed a group of clones that would fight against them. This threat was put down by elements of the 501st Legion, led by Boba Fett, in a conflict that would become known as the "Clone Revolt." Dealing with the Zann Consortium Later on, after the capture of Tyber Zann, Urai Fen of The Zann Consortium was concerned about the survival of the Consortium, so he contacted allies of his on Kamino. These allies were willing to harbor the remnants of the organization, so Fen moved Consortium forces from Ryloth to Kamino. He defeated the Imperial forces on the planet, which were the only remaining obstacle to the group's use of the planet, but they then had to relocate again to Ryloth until Tyber Zann was ready to make his escape. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets